Yu Gi Oh 5D's: Battle Riders
by Blackace70
Summary: In the future of New Domino dueling has evolved to new heights. Yusei Fudo, a young satellite orphan has lived a quiet life, which all changes when he finds a girl who will have the biggest impact on his life forever. Meanwhile an ancient evil is starting to arise with power threatening the whole world. Will Yusei have what it takes to face this challenge? Duel Battlers: Ride On!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there everyone Blackace70 here with a new 5D fanfic, I will alternate between this and my other works so you might not expect frequent updates as fast. So where to begin…man let me start out by saying that this fan-fiction is going to be interesting; and when I say interesting, I MEAN INTERESTING. Seriously, there'll be almost next to near nothing that'll be normal in this fanfic.**_

_**To start off; duels will be a LOT different in this story. They could still be called Duels, but the basic mechanics of the whole thing will be completely destroyed to what I'll be thinking. There will still be turbo duels but it's gonna be a little more…wild and hectic.**_

_**Next off our main protagonist, Yusei and Akiza; There will be certain changes that I will be making towards Yusei and the others; for example I'm gonna be tweaking their age settings a little bit. They'll all still have their unique personalities and traits but at a younger or older age. Next is Akiza, Akiza's role in this story is *Does a sharp intake of breath through his teeth* wow… You are either going to like it, hate it, or find it hilarious. It's not going to be anything bad, she'll still be our lovable red-head, but this story might probably change your views on her and/or go against everything you ever thought of about our favorite psychic. Though I will say Akiza will always be close to Yusei in this story; her reason for that? You'll find out soon enough.**_

_**And Lastly Pairings; the pairings in this story are going to be…interesting enough. Some of people I pair up, you might not have expected to go together, if you did then I praise you in your open-mindedness. One person is going to gender-bended in this, but again it's a spoiler so I won't reveal who it is; you'll have to read the prologue on which person it's going to be.**_

_**Well I think that about covers the introduction; this story will follow along the canon 5D storyline with a few changes here and there along the way. Also a quick note; if you're going to be offended while reading this story then I STRONGLY urge you to just stop and X out the story while you're ahead. It's not like I'm forcing you read and review it, you do have the choice and free will to ignore it. Flaming will be really unnecessary because it's a waste of time, purely immature, and it will also tell me that you read it and hated it but you just want to be childish and make a rant on why you hate it. So for your sake and mine, if you don't like the story just be grown up about it and just X it out and go back to the story selection.**_

_**Now, if there is nothing else, enjoy the prologue.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's or any of its characters, just the OCs that may appear in this story**_

**-X-**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Late night in the Satellite, sitting alone in a remote part of a junk scrapyard working on a bicycle was a young eight year old boy that had spikey black hair with yellow streaks and azure blue eyes; he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with red markings, a blue long sleeve jacket, bluish-grey jeans and white and black sneakers. This young boy was known as Yusei Fudo, a residential orphan from the Satellite orphanage that was under the supervision of the caretaker Martha.

"Okay, I think that ought to do it." Yusei said tightening the last screw in, he sat on the bike putting all his weight on it before smiling at its sturdiness "Todd's gonna be so happy when he get his bike back."

Loading the bike onto a pulley cart Yusei started towards the direction of Martha's orphanage.

"In any case I better get moving, if I'm not back soon Kira's gonna go on a warpath to find me."

If one were to describe Yusei he would be mostly known as a handyman or handy-boy of sorts. A while back he's always had a knack for fixing and repairing things he could get his hands on, from toys to bikes and skateboards, heck he even managed little engine blocks. Because of this he was known throughout the orphanage as Mr. Fix-it; anything that was broken or damaged Yusei would always manage to repair it not matter how difficult the task, he would even go as far as to venture deep into the satellite junkyards to get the parts that were needed and/or could be salvaged to help fix the item. It didn't just stop there as well, not only did Yusei have a knack for repairing things, he was into engine creation and building as stated before; this was an interest and hobby he had picked up after visiting one of the various mechanic workshops in the satellite. Not long after his visit, he always tinkered around with different engine blocks either repairing them or modifying them, to even building small ones up from scratch. For Yusei this was pretty much the life of the young raven haired boy.

Slowly making his way back home Yusei paused for a brief moment when he heard some rattling like sounds, turning his head he looked onto one of the many hill like piles of junk and debris. After a few moments he shrugged it off feeling that it was probably nothing, Yusei started walking again; every once and a while huge piles of junk often tended to fall apart and crumble down causing terrible crashes. Due to this danger the scrapyard was known as a hazardous place. If you didn't know the layout of the place, or weren't an expert to navigate through the scrapyard and avoid the crumbling piles this would be considered a forbidden zone to enter. Nearing the entrance of the scrapyard Yusei stopped in his tracks as he heard another crash, this one louder than the first.

Unable to suppress his curiosity Yusei slowly made his way to where the noise was coming from; despite being curious Yusei made sure to err on the side of caution, never knowing what to expect. Getting closer Yusei could've sworn he heard a low moan emitting from the pile; turning the corner of the junk hill he sets his gaze on something he least expected to find out here

Getting closer Yusei with an incredulous look could only utter "What the…"

-X-

Outside sitting on the front porch of Martha's Orphanage was an 11 year old girl with short light blue hair and dirty gold colored eyes wearing a simple red shirt, jeans and sneakers. Satellite orphan Kira Kessler blew hot air onto her hands warming them due to the evening's cool air, as she sport a glance at her wrist watch, seeing the time near 7:00 she thought to herself what was taking her younger surrogate brother so long. It had been almost an hour since Yusei had left for the scrapyard, and while she knew Yusei could be able to take care of him-self, Kira couldn't help but wonder what the holdup was.

When it came to Kira on the subject of Yusei, she could get about as overprotective as older sister could get with her younger sibling, surrogate or not. From the moment she met him, Yusei had always held a dear place in her heart; and that opted her to watch over Yusei whenever Martha, their caretaker, wasn't around. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she tended not to worry about Yusei's whereabouts every now and then, but she doesn't deny that MAYBE she goes overboard with her protectiveness sometimes.

"Still no sign of him anywhere?" an elderly voice asked

Kira broke out of her thought to look up to see the orphan caretaker and mother figure to everyone Martha. The dark skinned woman smiled as she patted Kira's head "Still waiting for Yusei huh?" earning a nod she let a mix between a chuckle and a sigh "You know you can wait for him inside instead of out here in the cold."

Kira had a meek blush grace her cheeks as she found her shoes suddenly interesting "I know, I know but…"

"It'll put your mind at ease when you see your brother right?" Martha finished grinning as the blush on Kira's face turned darker. The light blue haired girl couldn't trust her voice to speak and nodded

"MARTHA"

Both ladies turned to see Yusei waving and to them as he pulled the cart but noticed that he struggling a bit with the cart. Kira ran up to the young boy while Martha followed more calmly; Yusei didn't have a chance to greet either woman as he was suddenly pulled into a deep hug by Kira

"Yusei, what took you so long? You had me worried." Kira demanded oblivious to the growing smirk appearance on the elderly lady behind her

"Ah sorry, sorry, I was on my way back to house honest. But, something…something caught my eye." Yusei turned to cart "That cause me to get a little sidetracked."

Martha and Kira gave a questioned look "Something"

Yusei freed himself from Kira's grip and walked to the side of the cart "More like 'someone'" he muttered

"What?"

Without saying anything else Yusei gripped a tarp cover and pulled it with a swift motion. Martha and Kira could've expected anything to be under the tarp, when it came to Yusei they never knew what he could've brought home with him. They never had expected an unconscious girl to be lying in the wagon, who honestly looked like she seen better days; the girl looked to 10 years old, she had vibrant rose red colored hair and was wearing a dirtied plain white tee, blue jeans skirt, a pinkish red hoodie and black knee-high low heeled boots. Martha and Kira were quite shocked at the sight of the poor child.

"Oh my"

-X-

"You said you found her where?" Martha inquired looking at the young raven haired boy

Both the orphan and caretaker were currently sitting in the living room. Almost after seeing the unconscious girl, Martha immediately sprang into action to make sure that the child was alright and hadn't contracted any illness. After making sure the girl was given the green light that she was okay, she asked Kira if she could take the young redhead up to her room to which the light blue haired orphan agreed.

"The scrapyard, I was getting a tire for Todd's bike when I saw her passed out in one of the debris piles." Yusei explained moving the bike into a corner "I couldn't leave her there, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I brought her in."

As the young orphan explained what happened, Martha looked at the young raven haired boy with a somewhat scrutinizing gaze, seemingly unable to believe what her foster son had gotten himself into. Ever since she first found little Yusei, Martha knew for a fact he was a special child; Yusei was really smart for a boy his age and was a prodigy with tinkering, whether it with toys or machinery. And also while he didn't seem to show it, Yusei also cared deeply for his friends and loved one; and while she knew he would often go out of his way to help others, for something like this to happen was just…wow. It wasn't that she thought that he was lying; in all the time she had taken care of him, Martha knew for a fact that Yusei couldn't and wouldn't lie to anyone, especially to her, she had raised him to be better than that. It was just the thought of finding a young girl in a salvage yard seemed…well it seemed a little unreal. But then again, stranger things have been said to have happen in this world, so maybe this could be chalked up as one of these situations.

Sighing the elder woman grabbed a pan filled with water and a washcloth "Even though I don't approve of you going to that scrapyard, regardless of your intentions; you did the right thing. And all that matters now; is that this girl is in a safe environment." She started towards the stairs "Why don't you go play Yusei? I'm going to go look after the girl."

Eyeing the tray, Yusei walked up and quickly (but politely) relieved it from his foster mother's hand "No that's alright, I'll look after her." He replied seeing his guardian's surprised expression "You already have your hands full with everything else, maybe this will help lighten the load a little."

The elder woman's shock expression turned to a sly one "Well this is interesting" she stated with amusement "I've never seen you so eager to look after someone. Fancying feelings for this girl already?"

A look of shock and slight horror etched upon the young eight year olds face "What, NO" he all but shouted before quickly schooling his features "I just feel that…since I found her, I should be the one responsible to take care of her. It seems like the right thing to do."

Not waiting to hear a retort, Yusei quickly bounded up the stairs to the room where the young girl was residing; all the while leaving a smirking old lady to shake her head, walking off towards another room.

-X-

Up in Kira's room, Yusei opened the door to see his older surrogate sister watching over the girl. Closing the door quietly as to not disturb the sleeping girl, Yusei made his way over to Kira and tapped the blunette on her shoulder. The young girl jumped up in surprised, but otherwise did not make a sound

"How is she?" Yusei asked as he walked to the rose haired girl touching her forehead slightly

"She's still out cold, but otherwise alright." She watched as her younger brother started dampening the cloth and applying it to the girl forehead "That's still crazy that you found this girl in the scrapyard, What could've happened to her that she'd land in a place like that?!"

Yusei didn't reply, only shrugging his shoulders as if signifying his response to her question. Just as he was re-wetting the cloth, Yusei noticed the unconscious girl start shaking. Yusei and Kira, who had took notice of this as well, looked in confusion and concern as the girl's shaking started turning into uncontrollable trembling to go along with the whines and scared moans the girl started emitting.

"What's going with her?" Kira asked as she tried soothing the frantic girl "Why is she acting like this?"

"She's having a nightmare." Yusei said simply, throwing the rag back into the bowl

Reacting on instincts Yusei didn't even realize he had, the young boy grabbed one of the older girl's shaky hand and brought her head against his chest. Feeling her fuss against him, Yusei ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion while rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb

"Shh, Shh, hey take it easy, it's alright." Yusei said in a calm whispered tone "Everything is okay, no need to be scared now."

Yusei's combination of whispering and rubber seemed to have a positive effect on the older girl as she seemed to visibly calm down. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yusei looked up to see Kira look at him with wide eyes

"What?"

"Yusei…what was that?!" Kira had always known Yusei to be a caring person to others, but what he did just now she swore he was like a younger male version of Martha for a second

Yusei blinked unsure himself on what he just did "I'm…I'm not sure, she was panicking and I just wanted to calm her down. I just acted on instinct."

"That's the thing though." Kira cut in "The way you were acting, I could swear you were a second Martha for a moment."

The younger satellite blushed "Well I…"

"Ngh…"

Both kids looked down to see the girl starting to wake up. Yusei, still realizing he was holding the girl, set her down. The girl opened her eyes to reveal a pair of feline shaped honey auburn colored eyes; they darted frantically around the room until they landed on Kira

"W-Where am I?" her voice while cute was shaky with fear

"Take it easy, you're okay." Kira assured putting a hand on the girl's shoulder "You're in an orphanage, you're safe now."

The girl seemed to be even more frightened "O-Orphanage?!"

"Y-Yeah" Kira replied slowly, trying to calm the poor girl "You were found passed out in a dangerous place and was brought here." Kira gestured to the young male who had been sitting quietly "My little brother was the one that actually found you."

The feline eyed girl moved her gaze towards the younger boy next to her and strangely went wide eye at the sight of him. Feeling awkward under her shocked gaze, Yusei cleared his throat feeling he should say something. Though, before he could utter a single world, he found himself on the ground, pulled into a deep bear hug, surprising both him and Kira.

The girl started to cry into the young boy's chest "Uwaaah, you're here, I-I thought I would never see you again."

Yusei was certainly caught off guard by the girl's sudden tackle hug, and even more so by the sheer fact that she apparently knew him somehow. But they were nothing compared to what came out of the girl's mouth next

"I…I missed you so much, daddy!"

End of Chapter

**Prologue finally up and running, again I'm going to alternate between this and my other stories so don't expect updates quickly. So the role of Akiza has finally been revealed, I won't tell you where I'm going to go with this, just know, if you were surprised by this than wait till you see what I got in store for her in the future. Speaking of such, be sure to stay tuned for the new duel system that's gonna be introduced to the 5Ds universe next chapter featuring our favorite or non-favorite facility cop.**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and be kind enough to leave a review; until then**

**See you next time ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, Ace here with the second installment of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Battle Riders; so I've been reading some of the feedback you guys had left for me, and even though there's not a lot, it's fine I don't mind, I just like the fact that you guys are reading it. Anyways, I read some of it, and as I thought you guys are shocked and surprised by Akiza's role. I haven't gotten any flames or rage-filled reviews so I assuming you guys don't hate it yet, keyword: yet. Anyways Akiza's backstory: Again I won't tell you where I'm going to go with this; just know, that everything won't be explained until later on in the story, probably not until after a certain tournament takes place.**

**Anyways, about this chapter, this is going to introduce the new dueling style I came up with. It's gonna more intense, fast-paced, and with this you really won't know who's gonna win or lose in these duels. Now bear with me, since this is chapter that's going to introduce my new dueling style, it's not going to be 100% perfect. There will be some mistakes here and there, not to mention that I'm still coming up with rules for different occasions. So if my dueling system seems a bit odd, remember that it's my first time doing this. Hopefully by the end of this chapter I'll have figured out and written down the official rule set for this.**

**Anyway, I've rambled long enough, on with the chapter**

**Fair Warning: This chapter is LONG, probably the longest one I'll make in this entire story.**

**I don't own any of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or its characters, just the OCs that appears in this story**

**-X-**

"_FIND HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!"_

_Running through what seemed to be a pitch black woods, a young red haired girl bit her lips as she tried to force herself to keep moving through the area. Ignoring her pounding chest and the screaming pain within her legs, the girl kept running until she found sanctuary within a cave; crawling inside she finally released the tears she had been fighting back until now. Why…why was this happening? Why couldn't they just leave her alone? What did she do to deserve this? All she wanted was to have a normal peaceful life. _

_All she wanted was to be left alone._

_Snapping out of her quiet sobs, the girl froze in fear as she heard voice near the entrance of the cave._

"_Did you find her yet?"_

"_No, but she should still be around the area."_

"_Hey look there's a cave here, maybe she's situated there."_

"_I'll check it out, you keep a lookout."_

_Auburn colored eyes widened in fear as she unconsciously crawled backwards. They found her hiding spot, and soon they would find her and take her back to that place. Feeling her back against a literal wall, the girl brought her knees into a fetal position as she clutched the side of her head and closed her eyes tightly as if to shut out the whole world around her._

"_Please stop, just stop, I want it to stop." Her scared voice started pleading as if hoping someone would hear her "I want it to end, I wanna go home."_

_Her voice became quieter "I wanna go home…"_

_**It's alright…**_

"_Huh?" The girl's opened her eyes in confusion as she looked around the dark enclosed area_

_**Everything is okay, no need to be scared now.**_

"_Found you!"_

_The girl's head snapped to one of the people who had been searching for her, though before he could make a move to grab her, a beam of light appeared spearing through the man, shocking both patrons. The male screamed as he was impaled by more streaks of light until he was completely vaporized by them. The young ten year old shakily stood up as she felt the beams of light her against her body; instead of it being painful as it was towards the man, it felt gentle and soothing to her, almost as if it was embracing her._

_A strange thing occurred next, the light started to take form into a body, a boy's body to be specific. It was slightly shorter than her and the body itself was formless, but yet, the girl felt comfortable around him. The light being grabbed her by the hands and looked up at the young child._

"_**You don't have to be afraid now, it's all over." **__It spoke with a surprisingly young voice __**"It's all just a bad dream; wake up, it'll be alright."**_

_The girl winced as she covered her eyes to the blinding light surrounding her and the young looking being._

**? P.O.V**

The first thing the girl realized when she woke up was that she was in a different environment; darting her eyes around, she noticed that the room she was in actually looked like a normal room, she could tell she was in a girl's room as it had some key features making it look similar to her own.

"Hey, take it easy, you're okay." The young girl looked to see a blue haired girl with gold eyes looking at her with a concerned expression "You're in an orphanage, you're safe now."

Her eyes widened at the answer "O-Orphanage?!"

Sensing her distress, the gold eyed girl tried calming her down "Yeah, you were found passed out in a dangerous area and was brought here. My little brother was the one that actually found you."

Turning to look at the said child, the girls eyes widened at the sight of him. Sitting before her was a young raven haired boy with yellow highlights and crystal sapphire blue eyes. Before he even had the chance to say anything, both he and the red-haired girl found themselves on the ground with the girl hugging him tightly, tears of joy and relief streaming down her face.

"Uwaaah, you're here, I-I thought I would never see you again." The girl tightened her grip on the boy, as if convinced that letting him go would cause him to disappear "I…I missed you so much daddy."

She didn't realize it, but upon hearing that sentence, the two remaining members in the room had the most unimaginable reaction possible

"Eh...?" They looked at each other slowly before their eyes shrank to smallest possible

"EHHHHHH?!"

**-X-**

_**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Daughter**_

**-X-**

During the whole time the scene was occurring within the girl's room, a shadowed figure with a pair of emerald green eyes narrowed them as she watched the red haired girl hug a young boy with black hair tightly. Jumping off the building and landing on the ground with a silent thump, the mysterious person ran from the backyard and into the woods without a single trace of sound or presence of her being there.

Back at the Satellite scrapyard, sitting on one of the unstable junk pile without so much as a disturb towards it. A young boy with sapphire blue eyes, around the same age as Yusei, stared up at the bright full moon that illuminated the area, all the while shuffling a deck of cards with a brown back and a black oval in the middle. The boy had long smooth spiky black hair that went down to the base of his neck and curved outward slightly; he wore a black short sleeve shirt with blue and light blue flame patterns on the bottom of the shirt, black slightly baggy jeans with a pure white studded belt, and white sneakers with one blue 'X' shape strap on it. The boy's eyes remained solely on the moonlight and did not waver as he heard a faint sound of junk and debris moving around on a pile near him.

"Well…?"

"It is as you claimed; the girl did manage to find the person she was looking for." A soft voice responded back

The source of the debris moving stepped into the moonlight revealing to be a girl who seemed to be around the age of ten. Along with her emerald green eyes, she had long blond hair similar style to the young boy; she wore a simple dark blue shirt with a dark red mini skirt that went down to about half way down her thighs in length, blackish-gray stockings and a pair of smooth knee-high, heelless white boots.

Finally tearing his gaze away from the moon, the boy now brought his gaze towards the girl in front of him. Said girl did a flip off the junk pile onto the ground, before genuflecting, head bowed low, in front of her un-seemingly looking master

"What are your orders, Vanity-Sama?" she asked

The boy now known as Vanity stopped shuffling the deck of cards and put them away. He let out a low 'hm' as he cocked his head back slowly "Observe" he replied simply

Though she did not move from her position, the girl did raise her head to look up at her master, a look of confusion adorning her face "Just merely observe her?"

"Yes" Vanity got up and jumped down from the junk pile in a silent manner similar to the girl's "if that girl has finally found someone to be her 'Devicer'. I think that merits us to wait and see how this goes. All the while doing a little…um…what's the word again?"

The blonde girl, now properly standing up, looked down at her young master with a, if one could look closely enough, faint smile on her face "Reconnaissance"

Vanity let out a huge smile "Yeah that's it" He opened his eyes halfway, giving off a dark outlook "Reconnaissance for the next week will determine how we proceed. Until then you're on standby orders, Understand Mana?"

"Hai, Wakai-Sama"

_-Two Days Later-_

"Kira, would you be a dear and get everyone for me? Lunch is ready!"

"Okay Martha"

The blunette ran upstairs to the young raven haired boy's room. Knocking on the door the young orphan came out "What's up Kira?"

"Martha's calling for everyone, lunch is ready."

"Alright I'll be right there"

Kira smiled and nodded, but before she turned to leave, she looked back at her younger brother with an almost tentative expression "Um Yusei…?"

"Yeah sis…?"

Kira started looking around uncomfortably, seemingly unable to meet Yusei's eyes "Be sure not to forget to bring…uh well…you know…"

The younger brother sighed, and if Kira had heard correctly, it was slightly laced with irritation "I know sis, I know"

Kira nodded again and quickly walked away to get the other orphans for lunch. After seeing her leave, Yusei let out another inaudible sigh before going back into his room. He turned his gaze towards his bed and there, sleeping blissfully, was the girl that had forever changed the young boy's life. Walking to the bed, Yusei gently started shaking the older rose-haired girl on her shoulder

"Akiza…Akiza, wake up" The girl shuffled and moaned slightly agitated at the person trying to wake her up "Come on Akiza, lunch is ready."

The girl who was known as Akiza started opening her eyes, upon seeing Yusei, she gave a happy albeit a tired smile "Morning daddy"

Yusei cringed slightly at hearing the word 'daddy', despite being two days since Akiza had started calling him that, it was still clear to everyone but the girl in question that he was uncomfortable with his sudden newfound position

Yusei was brought out of his daze by the sight of Akiza's face literally right in front of him. He jumped back in surprised while the proclaimed daughter stared at her father with a confused look on her face "Daddy what's wrong, you got quiet all of a sudden?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing, come on get dress Martha and everyone is waiting for us."

"Okay"

Quickly throwing on a tee shirt and skirt, Akiza followed her dad out the room in a method that would seem like a lovesick puppy following its master. Upon reaching downstairs there were greeted by someone who was, in Yusei's opinion, the last person they wanted to deal with right now

"Enjoying parenthood Fudo?" A somewhat arrogant tone voice asked

'_Oh God, not now' _though an annoyed Yusei as he rubbed his temple before turning to glare at the owner of the disembodied voice

Said owner was a thirteen year old boy with blonde hair and violet eyes; he was wearing a light blue shirt and a white hoodie jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. This boy was known as Jack Atlas; one of the older kids in the orphanage, and a bit of a residential jerk to everyone. Jack was currently sitting sideways in a chair his feet propped up on the armrest a smug grin on his face

"What do you want Jack?" Yusei asked, his tone mixed between irritated and exhausted

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering how you're doing taking on your new role as a sudden parent." Sitting up properly, Jack rested his head in his left hand "I must say, it seems like you're doing quite a smashing job of it."

The young 8 year old narrowed his eyes "Drop dead Atlas" he said through gritted teeth

The blonde put his hands up in mock surrender "Hey now, no need for animosity. Just giving credit where credit is due." He snickered

Yusei was ready to make another retort by was cut off before he could say anything

"Isn't it still early in the day for you to be acting like a jerk?"

All the party members turned to see Kira at the kitchen entrance hands on her hips, an upset look adorning on her face. A look Jack knew all too well especially if Yusei was involved in some way. Finally relenting, the oldest orphan left out of the room and into the dining room. Kira looked at Yusei then towards Akiza who had been humming to herself, oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

"Akiza" she called grabbing her attention "Think you can go to the dining room ahead of us, me and your…dad need to discuss something real quick."

Kira noticed Akiza's face go from happy to worry and quickly decided to squash her fears "It's nothing big and we won't take long. Go along, we'll be right along soon."

Akiza looked at Yusei who nodded in agreement "Oh…okay, bye daddy, bye aunt Kira."

Kira gave an expertly covered strained laughed as she waved to the retreating form of the redhead. Seeing her leave the room, Yusei breathed a sigh of relief and gave a grateful look to Kira "Thanks for dealing with Jack sis, didn't really want to deal with that at the moment."

"Teasing starting to grate on your nerves?"

Yusei groaned "You have no idea."

Ever since that life-changing scene that occurred two days ago, word had somehow spread throughout the orphanage about Yusei's sudden new position. And while most of the kids were actually okay or surprisingly in awe by the whole thing, there were a few kids who teased him constantly about it. Jack had the unfortunate courtesy of being one of those teasers.

Kira couldn't help but feel sympathy for her little brother, she knew about the teasing that had been going on the past two days; and thanks to her efforts behind the scenes, she had managed to bring those comments and remarks to an all-time low, if albeit a bit forcibly.

She tussled her little brother's hair "Try not to worry about it, what does it matter what they think?"

Yusei sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time "I don't know Kira, the whole thing is just crazy."

Kira watched her surrogate brother head for the dining room with a sad expression. She didn't care how or when it would happen, but she hoped that Yusei would start smiling again soon.

_-Later that Evening-_

Kira had been sitting in the living room reading a book when she had heard the front door slam open. Peaking her head through the room entrance, she saw Akiza coming her way "Hey Akiza, how did the scavenging go with-" she didn't get to finish as the rose haired girl barreled past her, hands covering her face "Hey Akiza what's wrong, Akiza?!"

Kira was about to go after her when the sounds of the front doors closing stopped her in her tracks. Looking back, she saw Yusei walking into the dining room with an exhausted look on his face. Feeling that she could probably get the whole story from her brother, Kira walked into the room and sat across from the young boy

Yusei snapped his neck up at the sudden presence "Huh?! Oh hey Kira"

"Hey Yusei, do you know what's wrong with Akiza? I went to go say hi to her but she ignored me and ran upstairs; did something happen?"

Yusei was quiet for a few moments before he had grabbed the sides of his head and bowed it low "It's my fault." He said in a low tone "I'm the one who yelled at her."

"Yelled?!" Kira stated alarmed "What happened that you yelled at her?!"

Yusei looked at her pitifully "I-It happened like this…"

_-Flashback-_

"_**You know how every day after lunch, I tend to go out on a little scavenger hunt around the satellite? Well Akiza had wanted to come along and with Martha's persuasion I reluctantly accepted. We had just gotten to the scrapyard…"**_

_Yusei and Akiza started walking in their own direction in the debris filled landscape. Before they started, Yusei had made Akiza swear that she would be careful while they were here, to which the older girl agreed bubbly. As Yusei searched around the piles to see if there was anything of interest, Akiza started to call out to him_

"_Daddy, Daddy over here!"_

_Yusei turned his gaze from the pile to the girl in question "Yes Akiza, what did you…" His heart nearly stopped to seeing what Akiza was doing "AKIZA!"_

_The said girl, who had something clutched in her hand, was currently jumping up and down on top of a huge tall, and by the looks of it, unstable junk pile._

"_**I should have been more frank and quick in stressing about the dangers of what she had been doing. And by the time I did, I was too late."**_

"_Daddy look, I think I found something!" Akiza exclaimed happily between jumps_

"_Wait Akiza, hold on, stop-"_

_Time seemed to move slowly at what happened next, as Akiza landed on the junk and was about to jump again, she lost her footing and slipped off the pile and started to plummet towards the ground. Yusei whitened as he took off running towards the falling girl, he made himself move faster as he heard her screams get louder. Before Akiza could have a very ugly acquaintance with the ground, Yusei jumped and grabbed the girl before landing painfully into a pile of junk near them_

"_**It was nothing but pure luck, almost a miracle that I managed to make it to Akiza. But just as I saved her, something in me just snapped."**_

_Akiza who had her eyes closed opened them slowly to see she was safely on the ground. Her ears perked at the sounds of groaning and looked to see Yusei underneath her_

"_DADDY!" she cried as she got off of him "Are you okay?"_

_The young satellite rubbed his head "Never mind me, are you alright?"_

_Akiza breathed, happy knowing her daddy was alright. She nodded yes, earning a 'Good' from Yusei but before she could say anything else, she wasn't prepared for what came next_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_

"_Eh?" Akiza jumped at the sudden outburst and recoiled slightly seeing the glare on her daddy's face "Daddy, w-what's…"_

"_I told you to be careful because this place was dangerous. And what do you do, climb and jump on top of an unstable pile of junk like you're some sort of monkey!" Yusei stood up and looked down at the now trembling Akiza "What on earth possessed you to do that?!"_

_Tears started forming in Akiza's eyes as she backed up slightly, she didn't know why he was yelling but daddy was starting to scare her "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-" she started fearfully_

_Yusei cut her off "You could've gotten yourself killed had I not gotten to you in time!" he rubbed his temples in anger but was not done yet "I can't believe you would do something so unbelievably stupid!"_

_At this point, tears started pouring down Akiza's eyes full force "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise." She wailed uncontrollably_

_The older girl got up and ran away towards the scrapyard entrance. Yusei, who's anger had finally calmed down, realized what just happened "What...have I done?" he whispered_

"_**And that's what happened."**_

_-Flashback End-_

Kira sat in shock as Yusei had his head face first on the table, his hands folded and resting on the back of his head. Before she could utter one single word, she was caught off guard by Yusei's sentence

"I'm not cut out for this."

Confused and slightly alarmed Kira continued to listen silently to her younger brother

"I'm not cut out for this whole parent thing; I don't know how Martha does it. In the past two days, I've been trying my best to keep up with Akiza while trying to keep my life as normal as I possibly can." Yusei shook his head "But with all the things that happened in the past two days, I'm not sure if I can go back to a normal life. And now look, I end up yelling and taking my frustration out on Akiza."

The young child slumped against the chair "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Kira who had been quiet throughout the whole thing, decided to finally to speak up "Are you sure that's the reason?"

"Again, I don't know how Martha does it when she takes care of us. She makes it look easy."

Kira shook her head "That's not what I meant." Yusei looked at her perplexed, Kira brushed a strand of hair out of her face before continuing "What I meant was, are you sure that the reason you're saying all this is because you're not cut out, or could it be for another reason?"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked confused on where his surrogate sister was going with this.

"Yusei, it's no secret to me and Martha that the last two days have been really taxing on you. The constant remarks from Jack and the others didn't help in that regards. All in all to put it simply: You've been dealing with a lot of crap for the past two days and it's starting to weigh down on your nerves." Kira explained putting her hand over Yusei's

"That scene that happened with you and Akiza was your final breaking point causing you to snap. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're not even mad at Akiza."

Yusei's head snapped up in surprise "Not mad?! But-" he was cut off by Kira's finger on his lips

"I'm sure you were upset with her when she ignored your warnings, but I'm also sure you were actually more worried and concerned than upset. If you weren't, you would've stormed in a lot angrier." Kira pointed out a bit smugly "I know you well Yusei, just as good as Martha does. It takes a lot to get you angry; something like this is trivial to you."

At that point Martha had entered the dining room, a concerned/worried look on her face "Yusei, Kira do either of you know where Akiza is?"

When both orphans shook their heads no, Martha grew even more worried "I was afraid of that."

"What's wrong" Kira asked

"I had heard from one of the children that Akiza had come in crying." Yusei flinched slightly "When I went to go check up on her, I didn't see her in her room."

"She's probably cooped up in my room." Kira stood up "I'll go check"

As the young blunette ran upstairs Martha leaned against the entrance, worry still on her face "I hope she didn't wander too far, it is starting to get very late."

Yusei didn't say anything as he kept his head low, he and Martha both perked up at the sounds of frantic footsteps coming down the stairs. Kira came back into the dining room holding a piece of paper, with a scared look on her face

Yusei grew worried "Kira what's wrong?"

"Akiza ran away!"

Both foster mother and child were shocked as Kira held up a piece of paper "I went to go see if Akiza was in my room. When I got there, she wasn't there but this was on my bed."

"What…does it say?" Yusei asked scared of the contents on that paper

"See for yourself"

Yusei took the paper and had a sense of dread as he read out loud

_Dear Aunt Kira,_

_If you're reading this, then I already ran away._

_I messed up big when daddy had yelled at me and _

_I didn't like it when he got mad. So to keep daddy _

_From being angry at me, I'm gonna run away. _

_So that way daddy won't be upset with not just me_

_But with others as well. Bye Auntie Kira, make sure_

_You tell Grandma Martha thanks, and daddy _

_I'm sorry._

_-Akiza_

Upon finishing the letter Martha covered her mouth, horrified at what she just heard "My God, What on earth possessed her to do something like this?"

"Akiza…" Yusei muttered feeling absolutely disgusted with himself right now. He knew he screwed up big but he didn't think that something like this would happened

"This is bad Yusei, Sector Security is about to start their patrol. If they catch her out there past curfew-"

Yusei didn't listen to anymore as he ran out the room and towards the door, Kira followed after him "Wait Yusei where are you going?!"

"I'm going to find her."

"What?! But Yusei-"

"I know the Satellite like the back of my hand Akiza doesn't, so that means she couldn't have gone far. If I can find her before Sector Security spots me, it'll be fine."

"But…" Kira stopped as she stared into her younger brother's eyes; she knew that set of determination within her brother's eyes. Once he set his mind to something, nothing would stop him. Kira shook her head and gave a small smile "Alright then, but…Yusei!"

Yusei looked back confused

"If you're gonna go out, at least take 'that' with you." Kira said assuredly "You never know what could happen out there."

Yusei nodded in agreement before running upstairs to his room. He walked to his desk and sitting on top of it was a black and red sleek gauntlet looking glove with a light blue screen on top, near the wrist on the side of the screen was a deck of cards in its holding station and above a slot entrance. Taking the gauntlet like device along with a black eyepiece with a red screen, Yusei made to leave the room only to be intercepted by a young six year old orphan girl with brown hair and black eyes.

"Huh, oh hey Cora, what's wrong?" Yusei asked wondering why the girl was here

"Yusei-nii-chan, you're going to use your Duel Gauntlet right?" Cora asked quietly

"Yeah why"

Yusei noticed the young girl clutching something closely to her chest. Before he could ask about it, the little toddler gave the eight year old the item in her possession which had been a duel card. Looking at the card in confusion Cora explained "Aki-nee-chan, had wanted me to give you, she said that it was a gift she had gotten for you."

Yusei was in shock as he took the card in question slowly "Akiza…was gonna give this to me?" That settled it, now he had to find Akiza no matter what

"Thanks Cora, I'll be sure to tell Akiza how much I love it."

Yusei rubbed her head and the young toddler giggled before running away happily. Yusei looked at his card and read the name of his new monster

_**STARDUST QUEEN**_

-X-

Meanwhile 10 minutes after Akiza had ran away from Martha's orphanage, our rose-haired girl was currently sitting near the coastline of the Satellite; staring despondently out at the sea. Memories from earlier was still occurring in her mind, she fought off tears as she tried to block the image of Yusei glaring at her. It was her fault that her daddy was mad at her, now she couldn't go back home; not unless she wanted him to be mad at her again.

"Maybe it's better this way." She told herself "At least I won't cause him anymore problems."

"Is that what you really think?"

Akiza snapped up at the disembodied voice and turned to see Yusei standing with a neutral look on his face, though if one could look closely you could see a faint look of relief on his face. Upon seeing Yusei, Akiza immediate reaction was to run up to him in joy, only to stop after remember what had transpired earlier. Akiza looked away, unable to look at her dad.

Yusei feeling the uneasy tension decided to say something "Akiza…"

"What are you doing here?" Akiza asked interrupting Yusei "I…I thought I said in my letter that I needed to leave so that I wouldn't cause you any more trouble. What are you doing out here?"

"That's a question I should be asking you." Yusei responded "Akiza, why did run away? What made you think that this was a good idea?"

The 10 year old flinched slightly at the slowly raising voice "You…you were mad, and it was my fault. I thought if I wasn't around, you wouldn't get angry anymore."

"And you thought running away was a good idea?" Yusei questioned this time more calm "Akiza, I may have been upset. But not to a point that I would want you out of my life."

Akiza looked at her daddy surprised, as the raven-haired boy continued "I admit, I was upset and I blew my lid at you. But…you weren't the reason why I was upset. If anything you're the victim."

Yusei stretched out his hand "I'll tell you everything, just please…come home."

Akiza clutched her arm unsure of what to do or say. Before she could say anything, both children jumped at the sounds of an engine coming their way. While Akiza was scared at the sound Yusei knew what that was and cursed his luck. Appearing right behind them was a white and light green police like motorcycle, riding it was an officer who was wearing a dark green police outfit and black boots. Removing their helmet revealed to it to be a dark skinned man with black hair and brown eyes. Yusei gritted his teeth as the officer glared at the both of them

"Sector Security" he muttered bitterly "Great…"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the officer sneered at them "Two little kids that seemed to have wandered a little too far from home."

"We were just leaving, officer." Yusei stated "We were running a bit late in getting home okay? We don't want any trouble."

Yusei hoped that the officer bought the excuse and would let them go. Unfortunately, the man wasn't buying

"I'm sure you were but unfortunately for you, staying outside past curfew regardless for whatever reason is punishable by an overnight trip to the facility."

"F-Facility" Akiza repeated fearfully

"Yeah, why don't you make it easier for all three of us and come quietly."

Yusei glared at the cop, so much for lying their way out of the situation. He racked his little mind trying to figure out what to do, there just had to be another way to get out of this situation peacefully that didn't resort to him and Akiza going to prison. Noticing a white and green duel gauntlet and eyepiece, and idea formed in his head.

"I have a better idea." Yusei announced earning the officer attention "How bout we make a bet?"

The tanned man raised a brow "A bet?"

"You and me will have a duel battle, if I win you let the both of us walk away."

The man grinned finding this to be interesting "Oh? And what do I get if I win?"

Yusei was quiet for a moment "You get to apprehend us both, and we'll come with you quietly no question asked."

Akiza was shocked at the stakes "Da- Yusei why..."

Yusei looked back and gave a confident smile "Don't worry Akiza I won't let anything happen to you."

Seeing that pacify the ten year old, Yusei looked back at the SS officer "So, do we have a deal?"

The tanned officer contemplated for a moment before grinning viciously "Alright sound interesting, it'll be fun to put a satellite brat like you in place, before throwing you behind bars."

Yusei gave the man a hard look before placing on his eyepiece and activating his gauntlet

_**Duel Battle Augmented Reality World Activated **_

The area around them suddenly started to glow and change color, Akiza was slightly caught off guard at the sudden changed of environment around them

_**Duel Gauntlet: Activated, Duel Gazer: Set & Activated**_

"What do you say we get this started?" the officer asked as he set his D-Gazer and Gauntlet "By the way, the name's Trudge, Testu Trudge."

"Yusei Fudo" The young boy replied "And I agree" He pulled out his monster card and quickly sport a glance at Akiza

_"I'll win Akiza, I promise"_

"Time for you to make your debut" he whispered "I summon my battle partner; come on out and rise: Stardust Queen!"

Appearing in a flash of white light was a teenage looking woman with white hair and yellow eyes with slightly pale skin. She was wearing a light pearl blue sleeveless dress with a slightly ruffled skirt that went up to about halfway down her thighs; she also had a long cape that was sewn at the back of the dress, leaving the bottom half to flow and billow out, and had a diamond shaped opening in the back. She was accessorized with golden roman style bracelet on each arm in the shape of a dragon, a black belt and choker that had a star twinkle as its insignia, and low heeled silver sandals with an X pattern going halfway up her shins. The petite looking queen raised her hand and summoned a white halberd staff, on one end had a silver double headed axe, the other was a gold hexagonal shaped star.

Yusei smiled as he watched his monster spin her staff and slung it over her shoulders, the queen looked back at her master and surprised him by giving a wink, signifying that she was ready to get started. Akiza was shocked at sight of seeing her daddy use the card she gotten as a gift. But deep inside, she was close to tears

'_Daddy…'_

On the opponent side Trudge stared dumbly at the monster before bursting out in laughter "Oh my God, are you kidding?! That dainty little weakling is your partner, oh what she gonna do, smack me?"

That statement alone set off multiple reactions: Anger from Yusei for making fun of Akiza's gift. Akiza's was deflation because she had worked hard trying to find a gift like that for her dad; and surprisingly irate anger from the battle monster herself for underestimating and mocking her. Finally Yusei had enough of Trudge's laughter

"Why don't you summon your monster and let's get on with it?!"

That seemed to do the trick as the officer finally regained his bearings "Okay…now that I got that out of my system. Let me show you a REAL battle monster."

Pulled out his own monster card "Rise and crush them: Tretista Kelverian: Cerberus Archfiend of the Underworld!"

A huge dark portal appeared in front of Trudge, and rising out of it was a tall menacing creature. Its body had the built of a muscular human male while its head looked like a cross between a Rottweiler and a fierce werewolf with red eyes; on his shoulders were two black and silver mechanical Rottweiler dog heads with spike collars. The monster was wearing a dark purplish-black regal looking jacket; over it a black cloak with a red interior and two skull clasp holding the cape, black pants and spike boots, golden hands with black iron band on the wrist and spikes wrapped around it, and fierce jagged claws. His tail was silver and bladed and at the end had its own double headed axe of its own.

Tretista's eyes glowed as it let out a huge howl. Yusei, upon seeing the monster had only thing running through his head _'Whoa…'_

Stardust and Akiza had similar but different reactions. Stardust tightened the grip on her halberd in slight apprehension, while Akiza…well, let's just say the poor girl was gonna have some nightmares for the next few days.

Trudge seeing the looks on their faces started laughing "Hah, you should see the looks on your faces right now. Sure you don't wanna back down after this?"

Yusei snapping out of his shocked reverie glared defiantly at Trudge "Not on your life, ready Stardust?"

The white haired queen nodded and got into a battle stance. Akiza temporarily squashed her fears and put on a brave front "Yusei, Good luck" she cheered

The eight year smiled to her and gave a thumbs up, before schooling his features "Now then…"

_**YUSEI'S LP: 4000**_

_**TRUDGE'S LP: 4000**_

Yusei & Trudge: "DUEL!"

Stardust and Tretista shot off towards each colliding with a resounding impact. Both monsters fought trying to overpower the other, Stardust's halberd pushing back against Tretista's claws while the towering archfiend claws grinded against the weapon. Tretista pulled the Queen by her arm and flung her into the air. Stardust eyes, which had been closed due to the force of being sent flying, opened and widened seeing the dog faced monster charging after her. She spun her halberd to give her momentum before bringing it down to block the punch the archfiend tried to launch at her. Stardust then grabbed Tretista's wrist and flipped the monster's body over her shoulder sending him crashing into the ground

While watching the fight, Trudge couldn't help but let out a chuckle "Still can't believe that petite little monster is your signature fighter. But I've gotta admit, she's not as dainty as I thought she was."

If Trudge was attempting to give a compliment to the monster in question, Yusei didn't accept it. In fact, that statement seemed to serve to piss off the young kid and the offended monster even more. Trudge finally drew the first card and sent it into his gauntlet

**Grave Claw: (Atk Power: 150/ # Times of Atk: 150x2/Total Damage: 300)**

Tretista's hands were engulfed in red flames; the archfiend sent two haymakers sending the two fireballs flying towards the white queen, the flames quickly turned into vicious looking claws. Stardust grinned as she did a backflip dodging the first fire claws and used the axe of her halberd to slice and disperse the second fire claw. Yusei smirked at his monster's quick thinking and reflexes, drawing his first two cards in his deck and seeing what they were, his smirk turned into a huge grin as a plan started to form in his head

"Stardust, throw your halberd at Tretista Kelverian!"

Stardust smiled as she complied to her battler's orders, spinning her staff profoundly, she sent the weapon towards her opponent. Trudge was confused at the scene as he watched his monster grabbed the weapon before it could hit him "So was making your monster losing their weapon part of your strategy?"

The raven haired boy shook his head "Just wanted your monster to be momentarily distracted."

"What?!" Trudge eyes widened in shock "Kelverian, behind you!"

Said monster turned around to see his opponent diving towards him her arms raised and transformed into a pure white sword with a golden hilt **Light Sword: (Atk Power: 200)**

Stardust brought the sword down making a clean slash across its chest

_**TRUDGE'S LP: 4000 – 3800**_

Tretista roared in pain dropping his opponent's weapon. Stardust took this chance to not only retrieve her weapon but to also deal another slash towards her opponent before the weapon finally disappeared. Trudge gritted his teeth in anger "Cheeky little brat"

_**TRUDGE'S LP: 3800 – 3600**_

"And that's not all next I play…"

"Not so fast punk" Trudge drew his next card and smirked "Next I'll my Attribute card: **Area-Stealer**"

Tretista disappear from in front of Trudge and reappeared in front of Stardust surprising both monster and duelist. Temporarily in shock the white queen found herself being picked up by the scruff of her dress and once again flung into the air. Trudge called out the name of his next card

**Megaton Hammer: (Atk Power: 350)**

Tretista with one hand summoned a simple giant hammer with a silver handle and a cylinder like head. The towering monster crashed the weapon into his opponent's back. Stardust let out a cry of pain before being sent flying into augmented reality building.

Yusei covered his eyes before looking at his monster in fear "STARDUST"

_**YUSEI'S LP: 4000 – 3650**_

"Now I'll play my Mega Card: **Rageful Tackle: (Atk Power: 800)**"

Surrounded by a purplish-red aura Tretista's eyes glowed red as he charged at blinding speed towards Stardust Queen. Yusei paled at the powerful attack and quickly brought out his next card "**Barrier**" he cried

At the nick of time Stardust brought up her hands and a light sphere surrounded her just as the hulking monster dog came up to her. Yusei sighed in relief as he saw his opponent's monster slam into the energy shield. His relief turned to fear when he heard the officer starting to laugh

"Sorry to 'break' it to ya kid. But Rageful Tackle has breaker element in it." Trudge stated making Yusei pale at the information

"Meaning?" Akiza asked

"Meaning your little Stardust may as well have blown a bubble around her."

Stardust noticed crack appearing on the shield before it finally gave in and Tretista charged through. The building was the victim of the attack finally gave in and crumbled upon the impact. Trudge gave a sneered grin as he watched the scene unfold

"Guess you're not all that special." He chuckled "You sure talked big for a kid, but in the end you don't have the skills to back it up."

"You sure about that?"

Trudge looked back at Yusei and was surprised to see the little brat with a calm expression on his face. In fact, instead of seeing a look of frustration or a tear filled face, the kid was actually grinning. Yusei had a big smirk on his face seeing the officer's confusion "I'm not sure if this underestimating your opponent is a New Domino resident thing or it just pertains to just the Sector Security forces."

"What are you talking?"

"Perhaps you should check your D-Gazer?"

Confused but complying nonetheless, Trudge was surprised and shocked to see the current life points

_**TRUDGE'S LP: 3600**_

_**YUSEI'S LP: 3650**_

"What the- What's going on?! You're life points should be lower than mine, I saw my attack connect!"

"Oh your attack did connect all right." Yusei said as he played with one of his bangs with an air of confidence hanging around him "With the wall at least."

"What?!"

Yusei maintained his grin as Stardust suddenly appeared right in front of him, halberd slung over her shoulder, a confident smirk on her face. Trudge scowled realizing what just happened

"Battle Card: **Invis** should've known a satellite like you would play such a cheap trick like that."

"That's not all I've played."

"What do you-" Trudge saw as his monster was ensnared by a bunch of silver-blue chains "What have you done to my Tretista?!"

Yusei stuck his tongue out playfully "Battle Trap Card: **Chain Binds**" he replied "And now that you're little dog has been 'preoccupied', I think I'll repay him back for that little attack earlier."

Yusei drew his card and smirked "Now I'll play a Mega Card of my own."

**Hadron Blast: (Atk Power: 500)**

Stardust charged dark blue energy in her hands and then fired it towards the ensnared archfiend

"And that's not all, I play the attribute card: **Attack x2**. This should be pretty straight forward to you, but now my monster's attack points are doubled to now 1000."

**Hadron Blast: (Atk Power: 1000)**

Trudge gritted his teeth as he watched his monster get blasted by the amplified attack.

_**TRUDGE'S LP: 3600 – 2600**_

"Awesome, Great going Yusei!" Akiza cheered jumping up and down

Yusei smiled at the praise before looking at his opponent "Well Officer Trudge, what do you think of this Satellite brat now?"

"He, he, he"

Yusei raised an eyebrow in confusion as the officer's sudden chuckling turned to full blown laughter "What's so funny?" he demanded

"It's you, all of you are the same, you get a slight advantage in the battle and suddenly you think you won the whole duel." Trudge grinned "Its people like you that makes my victories over you that much more satisfying."

Yusei narrowed his eyes; he didn't like that tone in the officer's voice

"I think it's safe to say playtime is over now." Tretista, free from the binds landed in front of his duelist "Now I activate my monster's special ability; by sacrificing 1000 of my life points, my monster can divide and show his true power."

"What?!"

Tretista's eyes glowed red as he let out an ear-deafening howl, on each of his shoulders the dog heads eyes glowed as well before their spiked collars started spinning wildly. Yusei, Akiza, and Stardust stared in shock as the dog head's shot out like a rocket and landing on each side of the hulking monsters were two black and silver mechanical Rottweiler looking dogs with a double axe-headed tail.

_**TRUDGE'S LP: 2600 – 1600**_

"Heh, I told you that Tretista Kelverian was the Cerberus Archfiend and now you know why."

Akiza covered her mouth with hands as she saw the duel take a sudden drastic turn "No way…" she whispered "Daddy…"

Yusei took an unconscious step back as he watched the mech dogs start to circle around Stardust Queen. The sounds of Trudge laughing broke him out of his daze

"Well kid, still feel confident you can beat me?"

End of Chapter

**And done…I told you this was a long chapter, so long that I had to cut the original duel into two parts. And this was only the second chapter. Just to let you know I'm not gonna write a chapter this long in the future, maybe three or four thousand words tops. **

**Anyways, in this chapter we see Yusei's life adjusting to the sudden changes with Akiza. And as well as the debut of the 5Ds universe's new dueling system; Not much to say other than I had a lot of fun writing the duel and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. That was my first time writing something close to a duel, so go easy on me. Hopefully by chapter three, I'll have gotten it down. As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you'll be kind enough to leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Until then**

**See you next time ^_^**


End file.
